


High Bids

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Laxus holds a fashion show and bachelor auction to help the Magnolia rebuilding fund. Lucy has sold a book and is determined to break her long dry spell and finally spend some time in a good lovers arms, even if she has to win that time in an auction!





	High Bids

**Author's Note:**

> Some minor changes made to the original, I hope everyone enjoys!

Magnolia was in recovery mode. The war had taken a decent toll and while Laxus, now Master of Fairy Tail and the fourth God of Ishgar among many other things, he was also a business minded man with a great idea to help his city and his best friend.

Bickslow had gone in with two of his brothers and opened a club in Magnolia to help earn money and give him something to keep him busy when the Raijinshuu weren’t on a mission. Bickslow was a ball of energy, constantly on the go, and, with some help from Freed and his brothers, he’d created something pretty fucking successful.

The Boscan Tide had opened before the whole Fantasia debacle and with the management he had in place and the help he had? The place was now seriously thriving, the hottest spot in Magnolia, even drew people up from Hargeon these days. It gave Laxus an opportunity.

He had reached out to Bickslows siblings and made a bet with Kaleb, which his fellow Guildmaster had lost and been committed to this.

A fashion show and Boscan bachelor auction.

Boscans, when they did bachelor auctions, did them all the way, people didn’t bid for a simple date, they bid for the whole experience, most of those auctioned off in the fundraisers spent up to two days with who bought them. Sex was a given, they were Boscan after all and the pleasure was part of the fun of going on a date.

So, Laxus had arranged for a Boscan Bachelor auction to be added on to the fashion show he was already hosting for Elluris at Bickslows club. No small thing since Fiore was pretty backwards when it came to these types of things, Bickslow got help from Farron though, and argued it was for charity, the men had to sign agreements that they were willing to participate in anything and bidders could say they didn’t want the “full experience” it was their choice. Grudgingly, because the money really was needed, officials agreed, the Mayor of Magnolia going to bat for the permit arguing Hargeon and Autumn City had legalized sex for money years ago and Magnolia could handle one auction, especially since the money earned was so badly needed.

The fight won, invitations had gone out immediately, he’d even notified the media and Jason had come out and done an article on it, the article had appeared in Sorcerers weekly along with a list of the mages to be auctioned off including their pictures and within 3 hours of the magazine hitting the racks, every ticket was sold for it.

Even the $1000 jewel per bidding lacrima required didn’t slow things down. Boscan Tide would be filled to capacity. He grinned, looking across the bar and watching Vander and Gajeel jamming a little on stage. Gajeel had refused to be auctioned, even managing to turn a deaf ear on Natsu teasing him about how he’d bring in higher bids anyway. However, the Iron Slayer was going to help by playing guitar and helping with the music in general.

Every person being auctioned would have to model new Elluris fashions, and, would have to strip down and leave each outfit they modeled on the runway, display all the goods available so to speak. Once the fashion show was over, the winning bids for the models would be announced. Gajeel had been instantly deterred by that, so had Cobra, though the Poison Slayer had offered to help tend bar and he’d be doing it in one of the uniforms Laxus was making all the men working that night wear.

Kaleb was sitting at a table near the Guilds bar and Laxus smirked, hefting the reports he’d just received from his managers at the club and going to sit by Bickslow and his brothers.

“You are my official top draw for the auction. The bidders have to submit their date requests when they pay for their bidding lacrima and at the top it asks, which bachelor do you most want to win? Well...you’re it.” He chuckled, dropping the papers down in front of Kaleb who lifted them and scanned over the information.

Laxus was definitely going to be making Bickslow, and...as a silent partner in the club, Kaleb, a good bit of money with this and the Charity was going to benefit hugely.

Kaleb raised a brow, calm lavender eyes meeting Laxus’ cool blues.

“Vander, Bickslow and Cristoff aren’t exactly far behind.” He chuckled and turned amused eyes back on Laxus “and neither are you.” he pointed out. It was true, Laxus was in the auction too, couldn’t exactly ask his guild members to do something he wasn’t willing to do himself.

This really was one of his more brilliant plans. His best friends club was going to rake in a hell of a profit, Elluris was beyond thrilled being a Boscan based company and knowing the brothers through their father and the Magnolia rebuilding fund was going to get a big kick in the pants. There were people coming from all over Fiore for this auction, as soon as he’d given the flier to Jason the night of Xallys party a few weeks back things had gone into overdrive. 

 

Laxus in the end, had Kaleb in his auction because of a lost bet, and because the Pradesh siblings were so loyal he’d gotten all of them in short order, except for Farron who firmly held on insisting his reputation in Fiore couldn’t be associated with it, even if he himself saw nothing wrong with it at all and had done similar things in Bosco.

Vander he knew would put on one hell of a show, the youngest Pradesh could sing, play guitar and dance and he expected to make a fortune off of him, the city rebuilding fund would be very happy, but Kaleb, Gods bless Jason, he’d gotten an amazing shot of the big mage while he’d been teasing Cana and his expression in the shot was all bedroom eyes and promises. Vander shirtless on stage with Xally at the party, Bickslow dancing with Emzadi had spun around and his sisters elegant hand reaching over his shoulder, long red nails and glittering jewelry glinting under the lights against Bickslows tight black shirt, it had been perfect, made him look too good. He of course couldn’t convince Freed since the rune mage was determined he’d never hear the end of it if his father found out he’d done something like that and, considering Freeds father...Laxus hadn’t argued.

Bickslow of course was in, Gray, even Natsu, though Gods only knew what the firebreather would be doing for his part, his only hope that his club wouldn’t be in danger of fire damage was Vander, Kaleb and Bickslow were helping Natsu get ready.

“I’m the main attraction? I’d have thought it would have been you.” Kaleb said, and Laxus smirked back at him, he wouldn’t deny he was getting alot of interest himself, but Kaleb had the exotic thing going for him, Boscan Guildmaster, Wizard Saint, and Jason adding in the article the pale eyed mage wasn’t in a relationship but was marriage minded.

Perfect, instantly every hungry wealthy woman in Fiore had a target. Land themselves an affluent, influential sexy powerful mage. 

Lucy eyed Cana over her milkshake and snickered a little. “Cana...your drooling in your beer.” She pointed out and Cana waved a hand dismissing her, she was fiddling with a familiar small box with the logo for Laxus’ nightclub on it and Lucy smirked, she had the same box in her bag. It contained a bidding lacrima for the upcoming auction and since her book had sold and gone bestseller, she had put a good amount onto it. She’d gone mostly solo, taking as many jobs with the Raijinshuu as team Natsu and it was working well for her. She had given her apartment to Cana and bought a cozy cottage not far from where Freed lived.

She turned her eyes over to where Cana was looking.

Bickslows brothers were in town, all of them. Xallys party had been a short while back and somehow, nobody was quite certain how except it involved a huge amount of some very expensive alcohol enchanted to taste like honey and an unlucky hand at black jack resulting in Kaleb losing a bet with Laxus and so, the brothers had not returned to Bosco, instead staying in Fiore all of them having agreed to be in Laxus’ bachelor auction. 

Now the auction had already promised to be damn good, Gray, Natsu, Bickslow and Laxus all were up for bids and a Boscan auction...well...no holds barred. Lucy had filled out the application for a bidding lacrima and payed the hefty deposit for it. She’d been asked to write out what she planned for the date and was given the option of checking a box that read only “full experience” and, because it had been, seriously, more than a year since she had been with someone, she had checked that damn box and meant to collect.

She wasn’t picky either,any one of Bickslows brothers, or even Bickslow himself would be just fine with her. She wasn’t alone, Cana had been working every solo job she could manage and had even dragged Lucy on two so she had enough she felt like she stood a chance at winning the bidding on one of them.

She was less choosy than Lucy, even said she’d take Natsu, she was bidding on every one to a point, saving her whole savings for one in particular she wouldn’t reveal which.

Erza sat serenely beside Cana, following her friends looks and smiling, taking another bite of her cake, her fiance arriving to set a large glass of milk beside her before sitting down beside her. Jellal had proposed a little over a month ago, when Erza had discovered she was pregnant. Now she was thumbing through a bridal magazine, planning their wedding, content to watch her friends drool, she had all she’d ever wanted. Jellal smiled at her as she licked frosting from her fork, leaning in to interrupt her with a kiss before opening some research material he was working on. He was studying the guild management system Kaleb had designed, Laxus was getting one for Fairy Tail, or said he was, and Jellal wanted to know all he could about it.

Lucy’s eyes skimmed over the assortment of tall good looking men in wonder. They were each so striking. She couldn’t even pick a favorite, would be happy with any of them. 

“Something for any taste...I mean, think about it, all in one family. You’ve got Kaleb, successful, smart as hell because he’s a damn wizard saint level Mindbender mage, a Guildmaster, with that hair that looks like silk and eyes that are just too easy to stare into then his body?! The man is cut, look at those legs...and the white leather doesn’t hide much…” Cana was whimpering.

“Want the opposite of the blonde saint? Holy shit, Vander has the red streaked black hair, red eyes, that smile...panty dropping is what it is and he’s wicked wicked fun to be around. Oh, don’t want a party boy but still want dark? Maybe you want more muscle? Cristoff with the black hair and dark blue eyes is a flirty, charmer. Want something a little more fiery? How about the one with the gold streaked dark red hair and purple eyes, Zen IS an Angel...shit did you see him open those wings yesterday while sparring with Laxus, he rammed the tips into the ground and nothing Laxus had worked on him...built like Adonis, all of them, then Bixy and his sexy bod with that talented tongue…” Cana groaned dropping her forehead heavily to the table.

Lucy chuckled, sipping at her smoothie. “But Zens not in the auction.” She pointed out, she was a little disappointed by that herself, but, rumor had it Zen had been held as a slave in Pergrande for years so...yeah...getting auctioned even in a fun charity event probably wouldn’t sit well with him. He would be modeling in the fashion show though.

The men up for bid were Kaleb, Laxus, Bickslow, Gray, Sting, Orga, Cristoff and Vander along with a couple of non-mage male models who had decided they were game for the requirements.

Cana smiled up at her, chin still on the table. “No, but he’ll be in the show, eye candy even if I can’t bid him into a date and a night in bed like I can some of the others.” She said. Her eyes slid back to the group of men, riveted on Vander. Lucy smiled knowingly. Vander was friendly, out going, light hearted and a sexy good time on a stick kind of man, she wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Canas eyes wandering his way.

Her own eyes drifted back to the men, she knew who she wanted. She might move differently if the two staying out of it were in, but since Farron and Zen were out of it, she knew what she wanted.

“You still sure you’re gonna collect on that checked box Lu?” Cana asked grinning at her. Lucy rolled her eyes.

“I promise you Cana, after a year of celibacy? I will collect on my checked box.” She retorted, finishing her drink and standing. Cana lifted her head.

“Where ya headed?” She asked curiously and Lucy smiled shouldering her bag. 

“I’m going to Hargeon, that dress and lingerie boutique down there has me on their mailing list and sent me a discount card along with notice they just got in some Minstrellan designed dresses and Encan silk lingerie in from that designer who did my red set, so I’m heading down there today to shop for something to wear to the auction...and...something to wear for the date and night afterwards…” She added with a wicked smirk.

Cana grinned, standing “Want some company? I was thinking of picking up something myself she admitted and Lucy grinned again with a happy nod “Hell yeah, come on!”

The pair chatted all the way to the train station and once seated on the train thumbed through the catalog Sunbird Womens Clothier had sent to Lucy with the 25% discount card for her next purchase.

“The auction and fashion show are tomorrow night, so, I’ve got an idea Lu, how bout we spend the night at the Braeburn Spa here in Hargeon, get ourselves pampered all to pieces after we buy some new threads and head back tomorrow? I was planning to head to the club around 6.” Cana suggested. Lucy sucked in a breath 

“Braeburn? Can we even get in without an appointment? I’d love it but they’re usually booked aren’t they?” Cana waved the idea away with her hand airily as they stepped off the train into the busy hustle and bustle of the port city of Hargeon. A shadow passed over them as a massive Boscan luxury liner left the skyport, it was always amazing watching those things move, Lucy hadn’t had the chance to fly on one yet but was hoping to take a trip to Minstrel...now, with all the money she was putting into this auction...it would be a while longer than this coming summer like she’d hoped.

She didn’t regret her choice though, how often did an opportunity come along to pick a handsome man out of a group and know you were going to get a date and sex out of it, and, because the brothers were Boscan, it was highly likely to be very good sex too.

Lucy just plain needed it right now. She was tempted to take a trip into Bosco, enjoy the baths there, the well trained attendants who Cana assured her were simply divine fucks. Yes it was just meaningless sex, but damn it, it was GOOD meaningless sex. She had an itch, and she really needed a night with a willing man who knew how to use his body without worrying about feelings before or after. 

A controlled one night stand is how she saw it, no hassles, no nutjob guy she picked up at a club who wanted weird shit or wouldn’t walk away clean afterward. She had decided she just couldn’t pass it up, a chance to do something wild but in a controlled safe way...ok...it was a weenie way to have a one nighter, but Lucy had never been one for random sex like Cana was, hell, even Levy would do it from time to time, Lisanna, and Mira...Gods, Mira was as bad as Cana. She just wasn’t as talkative about it.

Sunbird was busy but not terribly so and Lucy and Cana had a blast trying on various dresses before each settling on a couple of them then moving into the back of the store where the lingerie was.

“Shit Lu, now I know where your fucking honey hole is for this stuff...damn this is nice…” Cana whistled, picking up various items, She loved wearing bikini tops with capris, it was almost her signature, and the tops she was finding were better than anything she currently owned. If she weren’t hanging onto a hefty sum for the auction she could easily have spent a months earnings in the place in no time at all.

Lucy picked out a lavender and silver threaded set, butter soft lace, god lift and support for her ample chest and she loved the colors of it, tiny silver stars here and there in the lace just added to how much she liked it. One more set, in a purple tinted maroon and she was done, she and Cana hauling their selections to the front and talking the casier into letting Cana use Lucys discount card for her purchase too.

Bags in hand they made their way through the city to the Braeburn where Cana, it turned out, knew some people. She had come and worked here a few times and the spa/hotel gave them a spacious suite and hooked them up with mud baths, facials and soaks in the hotspring baths along with a massage and salon appointment in the morning.

Thrilled the women settled in to enjoy their pampering, though neither one let their bid lacrimas out of their sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaleb lifted a brow doubtfully at the attendant who was slathering heated mud over his body and looked at Laxus who smirked.

“Just enjoy it, it’s good for your skin, I want all of the guys looking their best tonight and you, being the one who got the most votes from all the registered bidders as their top pick for the evening, need to look damn good.” The lightning slayer said.

“Oh there’s no worry there.” The attendant said quietly as she slathered more warm clay mixed with herbs and oils over Kalebs abdomen, it was a Boscan run spa, “The Grass Sea Spa” that had opened a few months ago by the lake near Magnolia and Laxus had all of the models there the day before the show getting ready. You had to spend a little to make a lot, he knew that, and making sure the men all looked really good would bring in higher bids.

Kaleb smiled faintly at her but kept his attention on Laxus, barely noticing her hands straying to touch where she really shouldn’t, he didn’t think twice about it, where he came from, bath house attendants provided a full menu of sexual experiences from blowjobs to full out sex to guests, so having her handle his body didn’t phase him at all.

Laxus though narrowed his eyes on the woman, watching her slide her hand between the Mindbenders legs more than once. Not that Kaleb was affected, fucking Boscan stayed flaccid without so much as a twitch in spite of the girls efforts.

“I fail to see the need for all of this, not like any of us don’t keep ourselves in decent shape Laxus, and if I see a pair of scissors come near my hair I’m sending them at your groin.” He added because Laxus had mentioned maybe the man should cut his hair to where his brothers kept theirs, right about mid-shoulder. Since then Kaleb had been eyeing him suspiciously after telling him not just no but Fuck no.

Laxus snorted “I aint touching that hair Kaleb, not the way women have mentioned how much they love it. You’re safe.” he promised.

Kaleb nodded and stood so the attendant could lead him to the soaking area. Laxus smirking as he watched a couple of the other attendants stop and dreamily watch the big Boscan go by. He was unique, with that long Platinum hair and those white tattoos set into tanned skin. Still, when Cristoff stood to follow the attendant working with him, all those same sets of eyes got just as lust ridden. Laxus slid to his own feet smiling, Magnolia was going to get one hell of a lot out of tonights show…..

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 High Bids 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy followed Cana to their reserved table, grinning and greeting Risley and Kagura from Mermaid Heel who had been seated there as well.

“My Dad is demanding I attend the Spring ball next week in Crocus...I figure this is the most painfree way I can make sure I have a date...and one that will impress the shit out of everyone when I walk in with him.” Risley said brightly.

Lucy smiled, giving the chubby woman a sympathetic look. She knew those commands all too well and while she missed her father, she didn’t miss worrying about what controlling demand he might send her way next.

The women chatted happily over drinks, well, Lucy, Cana and Risley did, Kagura just sort of brooded for the most part, running her thumb back and forth over the bidding Lacrima in her hand and staring at the runway that snaked through the club.

Lucy could see Mira and Lisanna sitting with Yukino and Sorrano, Jenny Realight was with Cherria and...Eve and Hibiki from Blue Pegasus who were also holding lacrimas. Lucy nudged Cana “You were right, they’re letting guys bid on them too.” She whispered as best as she could with the music.

Cana smirked “Told ya, Bixy and his brothers, they’re Boscan and this is supposed to be a Boscan auction, no preferences, pleasure is pleasure Lu.” She grinned. Lucy blinked in a small bit of shocked amazement. If that was true, then the other men had to have agreed too, which meant Gray, Laxus and the others were open to potentially being “won” by a male bidder.

She almost snickered then, Gods, if Eve won Laxus….Laxus HATED Eve, thought he was obnoxious and over the top on the whole “romance” thing. But then Laxus also disliked Hibiki about as much for the mess he’d made with Lucy when they had dated, He was protective of her, like a big brother to her and Hibiki had needed magical cosmetic intervention to straighten his nose after Laxus had broken it when he’d found out Lucy had cried after catching Hibiki with someone else.

That someone else had been a man too. Hopefully neither Eve nor Hibiki would be stupid enough to bid on the big slayer...unless they wanted him to electrocute them.

The music changed and Max jumped onto the stage as the lights went down through the audience and the runway lit up.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Boscan Tide Clubs Boscan auction and Fashion show. Tonight we’re going to be seeing the amazing new collections of Elluris Wizard Menswear and most of the models will be participants in the silent Boscan auction.” He waved a hand toward some large screens that listed the names of the men in the auction.

“The Boscan Bachelor auction has rules unique to Bosco, those of you bidding were given forms to fill out when you applied for invitations and could choose how far you wanted your time with your date to go. All of the participants here have agreed to fulfill every one of your requests that you submitted, you wouldn’t have those lacrimas if your requests hadn’t been agreed to so bid with confidence and remember, 90% of the proceeds of the evening will be going to the Magnolia Rebuilding fund.” applause greeted that and Max grinned adjusting his tie.

“On the screens the current High Bids for each Bachelor will be displayed, you can bid on a Bachelor only while he is on the runway, so, when I announce a mans last walk, don’t hold back…” He warned with a grin and there were applause and whistles.

“We’ll have a live band playing as well as some mixes through the main DJ system, and various singers including one of the men up for auction. In order to bid, you simply type in your bid on your Lacrima and press the button, once that opening bid is sent, you can continue to bid in increments of one thousand Jewel by pressing the button on the top of the lacrima. If you wish to bid more than that 1 thousand increment, then type in what you bid and hit the button to send the bid. Everyone understand? These instructions were sent with your bidding lacrima so hopefully everyone has it down because we’re ready to start!!”

With that he jumped to the DJ stage to the side of the main stage the runway snaked away from so the men would be walking in a winding path right through the crowd and the music started, fog devices sent fog flowing over the runway and Lucy leaned forward in her seat.

From the side of the stage the first model came out in a striking deep blue suit with a pale blue shirt and red tie. “Elluris’ regency line of Magic resistant clothes, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail.” Max called and Lucy smiled, typing in a healthy opening bid to start her friend off and grinning more when her bid was eclipsed by another one and the numbers started scrolling up as Gray moved down the runway. Along the pathway were women in long sheath dresses that reached out and started plucking away articles of clothing as he passed by the time he’d gotten near Lucys table he was down to his slacks and Lucy and Cana howled, wolf whistling and screaming his name for all they were worth, earning a faint smirk from the man who undoubtedly recognized their voices.

“My Darling Gray!!” Came another familiar voice and Gray chuckled as he passed another woman and stood, dancing, rolling his body into her hands as she removed his pants. He stepped out of them and, in just his tie and boxer briefs, finished his walk and vanished behind a curtain at the far side of the club.

The music changed, the live band behind a screen so you could only see their outlines as the next model came onstage, microphone in hand.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Vander Pradesh…” Max called and Vander winked at the sand mage, sliding out to center stage and starting into “Kissing Strangers” by DNCE and damn if the man couldn’t really sing, and his body moved in the black suit he wore with a fluid grace that made it clear he was agile as hell.

The bidding flew as two women strode out and started stripping the tall mage. Black wavy hair to his shoulders, streaked with a deep red and eyes the color of wne, his full lips stayed in a cocky smirk as he sang and danced with the women, moving his way down the runway taking his own clothes off and handing them over and damn if he didn’t know how to tease each piece off. His body was as flawless as his face too, well toned and muscular, Vander had a swimmers body, lean muscle and enough of it to fill out his tall frame beautifully.

He kept singing once offstage too, and Bickslow entered much like his younger brother had. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, Bickslow Pradesh of Fairy Tail, 6’6” of Boscan fun for your consideration in Eluris flexible regent line.” Vander said smoothly before resuming his singing. Bickslow laughed as he danced and strutted his way down the runway, pushing the womens hands away and wagging his finger at them, but then stripping himself, just as much of a tease as Vander, Bickslow had a natural talent for stripping too, leaving the runway to thunderous applause and screaming.

Laxus came out next and while the music had changed, Vander didn’t let Max have it.

“Ladies and Gentlemen for your consideration, 6’3” of Thunder God, Laxus Dreyar Guildmaster of Fairy Tail!” He called and Lucy and Cana went as wild as Miras table for their master as he started down the runway. What he lacked in the agility of the former two men, he made up in pure physical attraction, as the clothes came off and lightning crackled down his frame, Laxus had more than the Fairy Tail audience members screaming for him by the time he reached the point his was letting his pants get stripped from his body, letting the women grab his hands and turn him in a circle before he resumed his walk and left the runway.

The music changed, Sexy Back started and there were screams before the next model even turned to face the crowd. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, 6’4” of Boscan Dragon Slayer for your consideration. Cristoff Pradesh of White Sea.” Max announced, taking a page out of Vanders book. Cristoff was big, built, well muscled and powerful head to toe, and his long black hair was loose around his shoulders as he turned and started for the runway, stopping though to dance with the two women who came out for his suit coat and to open his shirt. 

Cristoff...in spite of his size, could dance, and moved fluidly, rolling that heavily muscled body between the women, grinning and flashing white fangs when he did that had women screaming and bids flying higher and higher. Lucy had to grab Cana who lunged across the table “Oh Fuck yes take it ALL off big boy!!” She screamed and Lucy blushed dragging her friend back into her seat as even kagura chuckled over her antics.

The man stopped in front of them though, blowing Cana a kiss and shedding the shirt, tossing it from the stage and lifting his arms over his head, rolling that glorious body and moving in a slow circle there before winking at a howling Cana and resuming his walk.

He, like the others, left the stage to howling screams. The next model “Jackson” was a male model for Sorcerers weekly, and he could sing, dance, enough to rival Vander, didn’t garner as much aggressive bidding as the Mages did but he had the crowd going when he left the runway.

“Ladies and Gentlemen 6’4” Of Boscan Wizard Saint, Kaleb Pradesh Guildmaster of White Sea.” Max announced as Love Lockdown started to play. 

The man in question strode out onto the stage in a white suit and cloak billowing out behind him, he faced the back of the stage while the women came forward and pushed their hands back, shrugging out of the cloak and letting them take his jacket before turning to face the crowd and ripping his own shirt open with a smirk, rending the garment in half as an expanse of muscle, bulging pectorals, ripped abs and thickly muscled arms corded under golden tanned skin marked with white tattoos was bared.

His eyes almost glowed as he looked over the crowd and let the women strip away the ruined shirt from his arms before turning to one and pulling her into him, rolling that tall body against her back and she bit her lip, following his movements as the other came up behind him, the three moved fluidly and Lucys mouth went dry watching. 

When the women started reaching and touching him the big blonde sidestepped from between them and started down the runway, Lucy watched raptly, vaguely hearing Canas “Holy fucking hell…” as Kaleb stopped just before their table and was intercepted by a male and female that raked their nails over his chest, undoing the white tie he still wore then the belt holding the snug white slacks that were hugging him so well.

He moved into their hands too, running his tongue over his lips and lifting his arms then bringing his hands behind his head to fully flex the impressive muscles of his arms chest and back as he undulated that tall body in a slow circle while the pants were stripped from him and left him in a tight white thong that did little to hide all he had to offer. 

“Oh Gods…” Cana groaned eyes riveted to the dimpled ass flanks then hefty package held in the thong. Kaleb licked his finger and ran it down his body before resuming his walk, pausing once more to let dancers along the way press against him.

Lucy winced, looking at the screen as Kalebs numbers locked in place when he left the stage, she was going to have to abandon the Minstrellan vacation completely if she wanted the Wizard Saint in her bed, that much was clear.

The other Models came through and when Vander reappeared Max announced.

“Vander Pradesh, his last walk Ladies and Gentlemen, if you want him singing for you, bid now.” He said and Gods did Vander get the bids as he danced his way down to a black thong and, before he left the runway, tossed that into the crowd.

Bickslow and Laxus worked down to fully nothing as well, but it became clear as Cristoff worked his way down the runway, that the raven haired Dragon Slayer and his platinum haired older brother were going to command the top bids of the night.

When his dark blue thong came off the bids flew well past any others until his brother came back onto the runway a few models later.

He did as he had before, interacting with the dancers along the way, ripping his own clothes away from his body until he was down to that white thong again, with that his lifted those thickly muscled arms over his head and undulated his tall body while an attendant slowly drug it from his body, then turned that sexy mind blowing circle before he strode the last length of the runway to deafening screams and whistles.

The rest of the show was a bit of a blur to Lucy, who didn’t even pick up her lacrima again, staring at it in amazement. Eyes moving from the screen to it a few times before Max was back on the stage clapping his hands.

“Ladies and Gentlemen! The Boscan Tide would like to thank you for your attendance and generous bidding tonight! The Magnolia City Rebuilding fund will be seeing more than 500 million jewel!” He announced and the crowd applauded.

“Please, if you’ve won bidding on a bachelor, come to the stairs to my left over here, at the top in the VIP section we will settle accounts and your dates will be scheduled!” He called.

“Well, Jackson is taking me to dinner and providing me with a night of delicious model fucking. Didn’t get a Boscan though, too rich for my blood!” Cana laughed and looked over at the others to see if “Winning Bid” showed on their screens and she grinned seeing Kagura, Risley and Lucy all had that on their lacrimas.

“Wooo! Ladies! Congrats, hells yeah Lu who did you win?!” She demanded. Lucy blinked, picking up her lacrima.

“I got Vander…” Risley said softly, looking in amazement at her lacrima. Canas mouth fell open and she forgot all about Lucy hurrying to hug Risley and asking if she might think about sharing.

Lucy took the opportunity to snatch up her lacrima and hurry to the stairs.

Freed smiled up at her as she handed over her lacrima. “Lucy, let me see...ah...I’m impressed, your royalties from your book must be pretty good I imagine, well, when would you like to schedule your date?” He asked, holding his pen up over the sheet before him.

“Um...Tomorrow...I...tomorrow night...he can pick me up at ...at 2pm…” She said softly and Freed smiled.

“It is a lot...great cause though, very generous of you Lucy, I had thought you were saving for a vacation.” He commented, she’d talked about wanting to go to Minstrel.

“I was...not anymore though…” She said softly, still in a state of shock over how much she had just spent.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll have a good time, it is guaranteed you know, and I assure you...considering who you got? You can rest assured he’ll honor that.” He said consoling her.

Lucy could only nodd, collected her papers and hurried from the club as fast as she could, wanting to get home and start planning the number of jobs she needed to take to reverse some of the damage she had just done to her savings. Inside though, as overwhelmed as she felt about the amount, so much of her was thrilled to her very soul over winning exactly the brother she had hoped to get…..

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagura nibbled at her lips as she waited, when the knock came to her hotel door she almost cried out, her nerves eating at her. She wasn’t sure she had planned right, she really wasn’t, Gods...she’d never been with a man, not ever, not even kissed one, and while her plan had been perfect, the one she’d won...she hadn’t meant to pick him, like all of the Boscans she knew he had the training they all got as youths, knew she’d shed her virginity in the most capable hands by making sure her first partner was Boscan, but Gods….

She opened the door and drew a sharp breath in meeting deep crimson eyes “Kagura...ready to go?” He asked, holding out his arm and she took it with a nod “Y...yes...Bickslow.”

The Seith smiled, leading the quiet woman from the hotel, why she’d picked him he had no idea, but she was beautiful, and he was more than happy to be taking her out to the Jazz club she’d chosen in Hargeon, dinner and dancing she’d asked for, and...she had checked the boxes for everything else, even written out why she wanted it all and he’d swallowed hard seeing it, had gone and sat down with Cristoff to review how to properly handle a virgin, grateful even though he hadn’t thought he would be, in the end Vander had been there too, his baby brother got around more than any of them, and still occasionally bedded virgins.

In fact...Vander was facing a similar situation himself, far more worried about going over the waltzes and such he’d need for the ball he was going to with his date than the fact she had said she was a virgin and wanted him to be her first.

Like Bickslow, Vander was going to be his dates first of about everything romance and sex related, so they sat with Cristoff, who was of all of them the one who got the emotional side of it all where women were concerned thanks to his empath skills. 

Bickslow took the lead for the evening, Kagura proved to be more than a little shy, awkward, but damn if she didn’t have a cute blush. When the lights had dimmed on the dance floor and slower music had given him the opening to pull the woman into his arms closer he took her hand and placed it right inside his shirt against his skin, smiling at her sharp gasp of surprise. 

“You’re going to feel, touch and see a lot more of me tonight Kagura, start getting comfortable with me.” He said softly into her ear as he moved his body against hers to get her dancing. She did, hands starting to wander, and when one slid down and fingers clenched on his ass he smirked, dipping his head and kissing her. That was the end of the date, she put a hand behind his head and kept their lips together,greedily kissing him until he was almost dizzy from it before whispering “I want you...now…”

Not long after that Bickslow found himself quite contentedly face buried between the sword womans legs, his tongue working her into a frenzy as his long fingers worked her tight untouched channel, preparing her for him. She only allowed so much of it though, absolutely determined to shed her virginity with the smiling handsome Seith.

He was gripped, her strong hands gripping his thick blue and black hair pulling him up her body and he didn’t resist much, kissing and licking his way back to her mouth and gripping her hips as he lined himself up and started dragging himself over her center, working that little bundle of nerves while his mouth was locked with hers until she groaned out an end he took advantage of, pressing into her body as it spasmed through the orgasm, using the moments between the waves raking through her to drive in deeper until he was fully seated inside of her, holding her hips so she couldn’t move, though she certainly tried to.

Once she was growling and cursing at him to move he did, pulling back then sliding back in firmly and ending her growling demands as he took up a pace as fast as he felt she could handle. As she thrust up into him, started meeting his body, arching full breasts into his chest and writhing beneath him he let himself go.

Laxus needed to do the auction again next year...because damn was he going to be sure to participate!

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Laxus frowned at the address, the small house was lovely but isolated, and he’d been pretty unsure about this. He didn’t remember taking this request and Freed had “forgotten” to write down the name of the woman who had won him. The request had been simple, dinner by the lake then “I expect to ride him into oblivion.” It had made him smile, not likely any woman was going to be riding him into oblivion, but he didn’t doubt he’d be able to fuck a woman so well she passed out with the sort of orgasm he could bring her to, he’d done it before and was looking forward to teaching this woman, he deserved his nicknames.

He knocked on the door, frowning again at the smell of candles burning, nice, and they weren’t nasty perfumy things, had a more pine and vanilla scent to them, but still, it fucked with his sense of smell.

When the door opened his jaw dropped.

“Thunder God.” The woman purred as his eyes slid from the mane of blonde hair down the voluptuous body, lingering on full bare breasts pinched waist, wide hips and legs that were distinctly toned and about a mile long.

“Emzadi…” He breathed. She reached and grabbed his shirt, yanking him through the door and he was so startled he let her do it.

She growled as his body collided into her, sliding an arm around his neck and yanking his mouth into hers and Laxus was just...lost. His brain checked out, his dragon raging to the forefront of his brain fighting with his dick over who was going to move first. Her growl, and the feel of his shirt and sports jacket being ripped in two and left to hang from his arms while Emzadis plump lips started working down from his mouth over his jaw to his neck where sharp fangs teased his flesh and left him moaning, eyes rolling back in his head as the scent of her wafted over him, heavy with arousal and pheromones that further rendered his brain useless.

“Fucking...hell…” He groaned as she started stroking his already hard member through his pants.

“Time to stop playing games Thunder God.” She panted a moment later when she finally tore her lips from his chest. Fiery orange eyes locked with his and he stared into them, growling finally.

“I don’t play games.” He said and she smirked at him, squeezing him harder through his pants and making him hiss.

“You play hide and seek with your mate...and she is done playing...now...dragon of mine...we’re going to mate...and find out which of us will be dominant, the King, or the Queen?” She bared her teeth at him and her challenging growl had every part of his being instantly at full attention, low answering growl coming from him as he grabbed a fistful of her long blonde hair and, trying not to notice how silky and good it felt in his hand, he wrenched her head back and dipped down, scraping his own fangs over her neck, leaving red marks that let little beads of blood form in a few places that he ran his tongue over to collect, drawing a throaty moan from her that made his blood boil.

As he was about to reclaim her lips though, the sultry orange eyes flared when they locked with his and she head butted him, sending him reeling backwards out through the door. He barely kept his feet, and when she lunged at him, had to draw on his magic to get the speed needed to dodge her, reaching out to hook her ankle with his boot and she stumbled, the red silk robe that was all she wore flowing around her as she recovered and rounded on him, he barely registered her sudden reversal from staggering to spinning before her foot hit the side of his head and lifted him off his feet and sent him sailing a good 20 yards into a tree.

He got a hand out just in time to shove off of it and prevent it from damn near braining him, twisting to see her flying toward him. He gathered his magic then and in a crack of thunder, flashed behind her just as she reached the tree, grabbed the back of her head and slammed her forehead into the tree so hard the mid sized spruce snapped and toppled.

Emzadi snarled, wrenching herself free of his grasp and lunging at him but he caught her, twisting and slamming her to the ground, pinning her and falling onto her. He lunged, catching her sneering mouth with his and kissing her fiercely, grinding the hard bulge in his pants against her heated center and she moaned into his mouth as he started rotating his hips between her legs.

Keeping a firm grip on her wrists he kept her pinned, unable to get both of her hands into one of his, she was just too fucking strong, nearly throwing him off when he tried so he changed tactics, kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth to wrestle with hers and continuing thrusting himself against her core until her legs wrapped around him and a whimper joined her growls, followed a short while later by a whining purr and some of the tension leaving her, her hips starting to meet his movements. 

He took the chance of moving her wrists into one of his hands and quickly undid his belt, managing to get his pants down enough to free his throbbing member and Emzadi snarled a warning as he pressed himself against her, dragging his thick cock through her drenched folds and snapping his hand back up to catch her wrist before she got fully free.

He slammed her wrists back down against the grass, trailing his kisses away from her swollen lips to her jaw, then her neck. “Mine.” He breathed, accepting it, embracing it right before he thrust himself into her heated sex.

She gasped, but spread her legs farther and lifted herself, taking him in deeper in his next thrust and making him swear softly against her neck at how good it felt. 

“More...give me more...I want Thunder from my King.” She demanded and he felt sharp fangs sink into his shoulder before her feet hit the grass and she pressed into him, twisting her hips and making his eyes about cross.

He released her wrists, gripping her hard and flipping her suddenly to her belly, he got a thigh between her legs and leaned to one side right before she threw her head back, she would have about knocked him out if that had collided with his face like she’d meant it to.

Snarling he pushed her face into the grass and rammed into her body roughly and started snapping his hips in the hardest fastest pace he’d ever taken up. No ordinary woman would have held up under him, back Emzadi pressed back, purred setting his blood further aflame as he grabbed a fist full of her silky hair and pulled her up against him, reaching around to fill his free hand with a heavy breast, his other hand leaving her hair to grip her hip while he maintained his punishing pace.

“oh...gods...L...Laxus!...Yes!” She cried out, pushing back into him, meeting his bone jarring thrusts and reaching up and back to slide her hands over his jaw, bending back into him so she could arch her head back and he could claim her mouth, which he greedily did, the hand at her hip slipping between her legs and working the bud there until she ripped her mouth from his with a feminine roar of his name and came ripping him over the edge with her and seizing up when his fangs sank into her neck, her fiery blood bathing his eager tongue as his lightning snaked all around them and bolts were ripped down from the reluctant sky to vaporize trees and drown out her snarling cries of his name as his magic pulsed into her body and he felt the connection between them slam into place. Felt his soul almost hovering and he collapsed, falling backwards from her.

He struggled to breathe as she mounted him, was shocked he was even hard but he was, and then...she did what she had said she would and rode the Lightning slayer into oblivion, the big man writhing beneath her and roaring out her name a long time later as he came and she bite into his neck, setting her own mark and molten heat surged through him with her magic, the breathless hovering feeling suddenly gone as their souls wove together within them, and they lay panting, drenched in sweat with blood running down both their chests from the bites in their necks, both too exhausted to move for a long while, but Laxus smiled, managing to get an arm around the Solar Dragon Slayer on top of him.

“My mate…” He breathed and she purred against him “No more auctions for you my love.” She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucys heart was about in her throat, she still couldn’t believe what she’d done, but it was the day after the auction, and she knew her date was due any moment. She smoothed the clingy dark purple dress she’d bought over her hips and almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at her door.

She’d spent over 100 million jewel for this, wanted it, and was about adjusted to the idea she’d been so overcome watching him move, seeing his smile, the way mischief and pure unadulterated promises of what he was capable of had filled those eyes.

She opened the door and had to remind herself to breathe. “Kaleb…” She said, voice failing. In a charcoal suit with a black shirt that sported a high neckline and no tie, just the hammered gold choker with an opaline lacrima in the middle and the symbol of White Sea to either side of it around his neck.

Long Platinum hair with the top part loosely pulled back into a slender gold band her fingers already itched to pull free.

“Go ahead.” He said with a smile and she blinked at him.

“What?” She asked.

“Pull the band out, if you prefer my hair loose, want to touch any part of me...it’s what I want.” He said in that silken deep voice.

She bit her lip...Mindbender, he could hear her thoughts.

“Every one of them, and while you were watching me last night I saw every single thing you wanted to do with me too…” He said and Lucys eyes widened, locked with his pale Lavender gaze.

Was she embarrassed? Turned on? Angry? Fuck if she knew, staring into the eyes of the fifth Wizard Saint of Bosco, the Guildmaster of the largest guild probably in Earthland, she really wasn’t thinking very clearly.

He smiled faintly at her silence, hearing it all shooting through that brilliant mind of hers. She couldn’t seem to stop herself. 

“I changed the order of the date….but I think you’ll like my changes.” He said then, reaching out and taking her hand.

 

Lucy jumped at the contact, noting the ring on his middle finger, the seal of White Sea on a gold intricately engraved band.

She blinked a few times, managing to rein in her wild thoughts enough to look up at him as they left her little house.

“What did you change?” She asked.

“Where we’ll see the play you wanted to watch, A Midsummer Nights Dream, we just won’t be seeing it in Hargeon.” He replied as he led her in the opposite direction of the train station.

She frowned, the play was only in Hargeon, nowhere else that she knew of.

“Then where are we seeing it?” She asked, and frowned in confusion as he led her into Southgate park.

“You’ll have to see it to believe it.” He replied with a smile and Lucy gave him a skeptical look.

Trust me Lucy, I’ve done my homework to make sure you get far more than you bargained for from winning me.

She blinked at him but followed him, halting abruptly though when they rounded some tall hedges and, in a meadow rested a small Boscan airship. By small meaning about the size of the boat that carried them to Tenrou.

“Where...where are we going?” She asked in amazement and he smiled at her.

“To see the play like you’ve always wanted to.” He said then tilted his head, stepping right up to her and his closeness made her heart skip as he tipped her chin up. “Can I kiss you?” He asked and she nodded, good Gods he didn’t need to ask, holy hell she’d checked the damn box, had been up half the night with heated dreams waking her of just what sex with this man was going to be like. A year! A whole year she’d just had nothing, not so much as a kiss and she was starved for the attention, lonely even!

He chuckled then bent and slanted his lips over hers, tongue sliding into her mouth and teasing hers into motion and she suddenly didn’t care so much there was a Boscan Airship sitting in Southgate Park.

Her hands came up, sliding into silky locks of platinum hair that was every bit as soft as she’d imagined it was watching him on that runway.

She moaned softly into him as they kissed and when he pulled back she was lightheaded, her whole body thrumming with eager need and images of Kaleb stipped down like he was last night, but by her hands, those arms reaching up and giving her full access to that tall body, letting her kiss over the white tattoos…

Once we’re on board…come on beautiful...lets start exploring those wild fantasies of yours until we get to where we can see the play…

She looked at him and smiled finally, recovering some of her mental faculties enough.

She let a scene form with Kaleb stretched out on a bed, Lucy gripping the headboard as she rode him, then her on her knees between his legs as he sat in a soft chair, his length in her mouth and delighted in watching the big mage close his eyes and smirk, savoring her wicked mind.

“Unless you want to start out here? Move that pretty little ass into the ship.” He warned in a husky voice. Lucy smiled and walked up the ramp into the ship, amazed when the crew bowed to her. Kaleb walked past her with a smile, catching her hand and bringing her with him.

“Inform the captain we’re aboard and ready to go. No disturbing us until we’re approaching our landing point.” He said firmly and the crew bowed. A slender man with dark brown eyes fell in stride beside Kaleb.

“Master, just a couple of signatures, I’ve had the chambers set up as you ordered, meals will be served as you asked.” He said, holding out a lacrima tablet that Kaleb waved his hand over and Lucy saw his signature form on page after page as the slender man flipped a finger over the glowing screen.

“Thank you Thane, now...get lost and leave me alone until we arrive.” Kaleb said, leading Lucy to a door and opening it before letting her precede him inside and smiling back at his aid who was smiling and bowed before turning away to leave his Master to the privacy he wanted.

Lucy was in awe, they were in a chamber that was the front of the sleek airship, shaped like it’s front section, and...the walls were see through in front of, above and to each side of them. Her eyes flew wide as they started to lift off and she watched Magnolia recede as the sky beckoned them into it.

Her eyes slid over the incredible views and noticed the large bed in the middle of it all, a cart loaded with bottles of liquor, and some delicious looking fruits, cheeses and breads. Including her favorite strawberry scones from Wessermans. In fact...most of what she saw on the cart was favorites of hers, fresh strawberries, chocolates, sweet moscato wines, including the rare and delicious silver spiced wine from Bosco. Bickslow had shared a bottle last Christmas and she’d been addicted instantly, but at 5000 jewel a bottle, yeah, she’d pass.

Kaleb was pouring some into glasses and she raised a brow until he tapped his temple and winked at her, she grinned.

“I should probably block you.” She acknowledged and he held out a glass and shook his head at her 

“Now don’t be rash, you’re going to really enjoy my magic...once we explore your first thing on your list…” He said and she nibbled her lip, her list, he had to mean the one she’d made of what she wanted to do with him as she’d watched him on that runway and let her thumb drive her bid higher and higher.

She took a drink and hummed, enjoying the silvery sweet wine as it slid over her tongue. She set the glass down though and Kaleb stilled, lowering his own glass after he’d taken a drink, watching her approach him and smiling faintly as images of him on the runway being slowly stripped of his clothes flowed from Lucys mind into his and he set the glassdown, letting her push his arms up over his head and settling his hands behind his head as she ripped his shirt open and lunged in, sinking her teeth into the heavy pectoral she exposed and making him hiss, she bit hard, not hard enough to draw blood but enough for him to react before she was placing open mouth kisses over the spot, sucking at it and reveling in the smooth skin stretched so well over taut muscle.

She started moving, dancing and he mirrored her, eyes closing as her hands wandered over the skin she’d exposed then slid down his sides and back to grip his ass.

She’d about driven him crazy the night before. As he’d moved up the runway the first time he’d scanned through the crowd curious about which women were most determined to have him, a little surprised that Hibiki had been probably the worst of Lucys competition. He’d admit the mans ideas for their time together were tempting, and maybe he’d look the man up some time in the future. Cana had of course had all sorts of wild ideas for him, but Lucy, Lucy’s mind had come up with the most vivid images, he’d gotten sensations, sounds, even gentle scents of vanilla and strawberry and how he smelled of spiced warm apples to her when she’d passed him a few times in the Guild hall. 

She’d been far and away the most tantalizing. He’d worked that damn runway exactly how she’d wanted him to too, making sure she saw all she wanted to right down to pausing to let that attendant tear away his thong at the end, all because she’d wanted it gone, wanted to see all of him. 

Now he had her aboard the hastily arranged airship, he was going to owe Farron for probably the next 10 years of his life at least, but it was worth it because he HAD done his homework, had looked into the woman he’d been committed to spending a day and night with by losing that bet with Laxus.

He honestly wouldn’t have gone to the trouble for most of the others, but this woman had intrigued him, her mind was so active, imaginative, she could be talking with someone else while thinking the most vivid amazing things. She had talked a little with her friend Cana as his brother had been on stage before her, and he’d been feeding Cristoff ideas for what might work up the crowd, because they both were determined to beat Vander to the point they had teamed up, cocky little shit didn’t need beating them in the bidding as further fuel for his ego. Bickslow they didn’t worry about, he might tease them but Vander would find ways to make them suffer if they let him beat them, didn’t apply themselves.

In the end Kaleb drawing wants from the crowd and feeding them to his brother saw him and Cristoff taking the top spots, Kaleb pulling in 100 million Jewel on his own because Lucy was determined and Hibiki had his guild master in his ear assuring him he’d back up his bidding as long as he shared the big Boscan with him when he won. Kaleb hadn’t met Master Bob but Farron had, and his older brother had shuddered when he’d asked him if it would have been a bad thing to be “shared” between Hbiki and Master Bob.

“Hibiki I wouldn’t mind, Lattes is a hot number, Master Bob….well...he usually wears nice shades of eyeshadow and lipstick I suppose…” Farron had replied, busy working with Vander on his waltzes at the time. Farron was going to make certain Vander didn’t disgrace the Pradesh name at that Ball.

Risley Law was, it turned out, the estranged daughter of a Duke. She had been invited by her mother to the Ball and would be trying to show her father she hadn’t chosen such a bad life by walking away from the aristocracy and refusing to be married off. She wanted to show up at the ball with a handsome, impressive date and while Vander certainly fit that bill, he was also a wild card when it came to social grace, he knew how, was damn good at working a party too, had been to dozens upon dozens of high society events as one of Arman Pradesh’ children but sometimes Vander got bored, tired of the pretense and bullshit slung around such events and revolted.

He’d once drawn a Barons two daughters into a kitchen right as dinner was being served, fucked them both and kept fucking them until they were caught because the girls got too vocal while they were riding the tall shadowquip.

“Not my fault.” He’d said firmly “I didn’t make a sound...had my mouth full at the time…” he’d smirked.

So, to prevent Vander from potentially causing an international incident...something he’d done before, Farron had stepped in to refresh their little brothers dancing and etiquette skills.

Containing Risley...well...from what Kaleb had seen of her thoughts, the woman wanted to mend things with her father, but at the same time, after blowing most of her savings and money her guildmates had raised to help her win herself the best date possible, she’d zeroed in on Vander, stunned by his sultry voice, fluid sexy dancing, strip teases daring carefree pressence. The first time Vander had smiled in her direction, she was done, determined to have him, though in all honesty, she would have done best with Bickslow, who could have worked that Ball, danced the night away and handled it all with ease and still rocked her world when they had retired for the night.

Instead, she wanted the fire that was Vander, and, to his credit, Vander wanted to give her all she hoped for. As for her secondary request, losing her virginity to a man with skill...well, admittedly she had the best of them there. None of them still bedded virgins as often as Vander tended to with his globe trotting for the Council, Vander even had advice for Bickslow who was also facing that request from Risleys guildmate Kagura.

All of that had filled the remainder of Kalebs evening at the club after the show and most of his morning, though the morning he’d also spent researching his own date. Lucy Heartfilia, the Light of Fairy Tail.

He knew she hadn’t had sex in over a year, he’d fix that issue as thoroughly as she could handle, wanted to see a Minstrellan play at the theater in Hargeon, have dinner at a favorite place in Magnolia and then spend the night in bed with him, hoping for a good experience to break her dry spell and maybe some more in the morning if she could convince him not to leave right away when the night was over.

Well...he loved her ideas, but felt like they lacked the luster of her dreams and true desires, so...he went to the next level, clearing out his schedule for more than just a day and night with her and arranging all they were going to experience, putting his aid to work and calling in some favors to make it all happen on such short notice. He knew Emzadi was going to have Lucys Guildmaster plenty occupied for a while and made sure Thane knew to notify the right people on her team so nobody worried.

Now he hoped he’d done enough as the beautiful woman pressed herself into him, wanting her chance at the sensual dancing she’d seen him do the night before. A little push of power into the lacrima set in the room and music filled the space for them, Kalebs hands deftly removing Lucys dress, the zipper undone silently while she slid up and down his side and the dress falling to the floor abandoned quickly as she slid around behind him, her fingers playing along the waistline of his slacks, reaching around and pressing her chest into his hard muscled back she placed kisses on the smooth skin while she undid his belt, loving the feel of his body still swaying, moving with hers she buried her face in the thick silk of his hair as she undid the button and slid the zipper down reaching an eager hand inside and smiling to herself at finding him already deliciously hard and thick. He was a big man, and all things were in proportion it seemed.

She’d gotten a glimpse at the club, enough that her panties had been ruined, but now he was hard, and for her, and Gods was that all she wanted. She didn’t even care anymore where they were going on this ship, she’d happily spend the whole time in this cabin writhing around having wild sex with this God-like man and declare it worth every Jewel.

She shoved his pants and underwear down, trailing kisses as she did and pausing to bite the hard muscle of his ass, loving the growl she got from him. When she stood back up her hands slid forward again to grip his length and start stroking it, one cupping his balls while the other worked his velvety length and he moaned, slowly moving his hips to help her. She was loving that he was letting her play with him, letting her touch him, kiss all over him, his hands still up behind his head giving her full access to his body.

He knew, heard in her sharp mind how much she wanted to just enjoy his body without interference so as bad as he wanted to touch her, he just moved into her hands. His head fell back a little, eye fluttering closed again as he let himself drink in the feel of her hands on his body, keeping himself detached enough she wouldn’t push him too far, oh no...he wasn’t letting go until he was inside that curvy body of hers.

She was kissing his back, his side, nibbling at his pectoral where she’d bitten him before and he hummed in approval, bringing his chin down and opening his eyes to lock them on her.

She was hoping to get him to cum, to undo him already and he wasn’t having that, he’d give her anything else she wanted, but not that, no, he wanted them enjoying their flight. So, instead of letting her wrap those pink lips around his cock like she was planning to, he caught her chin and tilted it up so his lips caught hers. 

Instantly her mental plan shifted, images of him lifting her up, setting her on the desk a foot or so from them and her leaning back, gripping it’s edges while he fucked her came flooding into him. Now that...that he would give her…

Exactly like she had envisioned he brought his hands down behind her thighs and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, sliding his length through her drenched folds and groaning at the heated feel of her, at how her thighs clenched him, how she moaned as she kissed over his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck and returning to his lips.

It dawned on her they hadn’t spoken hardly at all, barely a few sentences since he’d come to her door.

I can hear you beautiful, every delicious thought that crosses that wonderful mind of yours.

She heard and moaned Oh fuck...I forgot that again...I don’t have to waist breath or remove my mouth from you to talk...fuck yes please...oh please lay me back on this, if that gorgeous cock of yours isn’t fucking me soon I think I’ll expire…

If anything could get Kaleb going, it was a mind that could keep up with his during sex. Every woman he’d ever met went base desire during sex, reduced usually to blank mindless reactions once he was inside of them, leaving him to improvise, not that he minded that, he was a creative man, and well trained and experienced in pleasures of the flesh, but he almost dropped her on the desk when she started talking to him, directed her thoughts, separated them, feeding him images of what she wanted while a steady flow of filthy dirty talk to encourage him slid like wicked silk into his mind.

She stretched out on the desk, leaning back and gripping it while spreading her legs wide and looking up at him through her lashes with the best “fuck me” gaze he’d ever seen.

“Come on big boy, lets see if all those muscles hold some stamina too.” She purred and mentally that image of him pounding into her while she clung to the desk, her hips lifting off of it to meet his came back.

Oh Gods your so thick, you’re gonna stretch me, fill me up, make me struggle to breathe, come on, oh Gods...oh yes… he’d reached up and wrapped his large hand around a full breast, the other gripped the desk by her hip and as his fingers squeezed her ample mound he thrust into her without preamble.

Oh...oh shit...your so fucking huge...harder baby...Gods yes!

Lift your hips...there’s my girl...he responded and Lucys eyes flew wide, noticing a mirror to the side of them that covered the wall facing the interior of the ship. Watching the big Boscan thrusting into her body, seeing from another angle as his muscle bunched and stretched under his tanned skin and white tattoos made her core clench around him and he groaned.

You like seeing yourself being fucked...Gods woman...you’re so tight...clenching down on me when you see my cock push back into you… He growled, lips latching onto hers for a rough kiss before he drew back and gripped the desk with both of his hands by her hips. Bracing his feet he met her eyes in the mirror.

Good thing this desk is bolted to the floor...she shot at him and he smirked

Might not be for long…. He responded as he took up a new pace and Lucy couldn’t move to meet him anymore, her legs hooking over his straining arms all she could do was hold onto the desk as he pounded into her. She didn’t last long either, gasping out her finish her blood raging in her ears to the point she didn’t hear him growl and slow to drag out the length of her orgasm but she was quick to notice, he hadn’t joined her in it.

Not yet, I’ve just gotten started.. Came the reply as she was lifted off the desk. He handled her like she weighed nothing, carrying her to the bed but he didn’t lay her down on it like she’d expected, instead he flipped her over and set her on her knees facing the front of the bed so she was looking out through the transparent wall as the ship flew through clouds.

She was stunned by how fast they were going, it was a small ship compared to usual Boscan airships, but she hadn’t been aware any could fly this fast. The view was spectacular though. When clouds would part she saw mountains and was starting to wonder how far they had already come when Kalebs hands slid over her rear and drew her attention fully back onto the man who had climbed onto the bed behind her.

He was smiling faintly, maybe another would have been offended that Lucys mind had flown off briefly forgetting all about them, but he actually appreciated the womans nimble and rapid thinking, how fast she could shift between things. Especially how well she could think while he was fucking her, that was very new for him, no partner he’d ever been with had done that before.

Even through her climax she’d been mentally present enough to notice he wasn’t done. She smiled back at him and wriggled spreading her knees and bending her back to tip her ass up and he hummed in approval, hands sliding over her skin, caressing what he figured was one of the finest asses he’d had the pleasure of seeing. She was a curvy woman, firm and toned, but with enough wiggle left that any man would appreciate her. He didn’t like skinny women, never had, he loved women who let themselves fill out, stayed healthy, but lived life.

Nothing turned him off faster than women who dieted and obsessed about how they looked, their dress size, denied themselves the luxuries of living in favor of a body that would age no matter how much they tried to deny it any leeway. He detested the men he met who held anything like weight, breast size or any other physical feature against a woman too. He’d met few in Bosco, but he travelled, with a guild as large as White Sea that worked all over the world, he had branches to attend, and had to keep other countries happy having his mages crossing into their lands.

White Sea was negotiating with Fairy Tail, it was why he’d stayed so long, if they could hammer out a sisterhood, he’d be back and forth into Magnolia frequently in the next couple of years while that got ironed out.

The prospect of seeing this golden haired beauty again just added more fuel to his desire to see that work well.

You feel...so incredibly good… he purred into her head and Lucy smiled then gasped as she felt the hard full head of his cock teasing at her entrance while Kaleb shifted closer to her, his hands were travelling around her, cupping her sex, fingers teasing everywhere as he did it and she closed her eyes focusing on his touch.

Oh Gods what you do to me...I need more.. I want you inside me deep and slow so I feel everything...She purred back and he bit at his own lip eyes flashing with lust. He reached forward, pressing himself along her back but keeping his hips back, not ready to retake her yet, just the tip of him pressed in and she whimpered as he turned them a little, enough she could see them again in the huge mirror and she groaned at the sight.

Catching her eyes in the mirror Kaleb shifted and slowly eased himself into her.

Keep your eyes open Lucy...watch me fuck you...oh sweet Goddess you feel good… he moaned mentally and audibly as he worked his hips and Lucys eyes stayed riveted on the sight of him. All that muscle under smooth tanned skin, his ass cheeks flexing, thighs, back, the way his thickly muscled arms flexed as he held her hips and pulled her into each of his thrusts.

It was making her body heat, her core clench occasionally as her eyes would dilate when he would move a little differently or he’d catch her gaze with his and smile at her before tilting his head back and making some delicious noise. He looked so fucking good too, arching his back, lips falling open, face tensing with pleasure, he was an unreal level of good looking and watching him fucking her was deeply erotic and arousing for her.

Goddess am I? She asked, moving against him, keeping her eyes on the mirror. 

Oh I’d worship at this altar often… he responded sliding his hands around and bending over her only to bring her up with him, holding her breasts working the nipples between skilled fingers and Lucy reached back, needing to touch him as he shifted them again, just enough they were partially facing the mirror as he set back almost on his heels and pulled her legs back and wide so she straddled him, now she could see him, his thick girth travelling in and out of her, heavy balls swaying with his languid movement, watching his tanned hands against her pale skin, gripping her breasts was entrancing, the way he was looking at her over her shoulder was more so.

When one of those hands slid down to start working her clit she moaned wantonly starting to move herself, riding him.

Thats right Goddess, fuck me, take what you want while I take you… He growled and Lucy arched into him, moving harder.

She undulated her hips, grinding into him with each thrust and loved watching his eyes roll back, loved hearing the shameless sounds he made. Soft words in Boscan where whispered into her neck and his hands continued playing with her body while his hips and thighs drove his cock into her ever harder and faster until she was bouncing, flesh slapping.

Gods yes...harder...fuck me so hard Kaleb...please!!! She cried mentally and he responded, Lucy reaching back over her shoulders pulling at his long hair, somehow yanking that gold band from his hair and clutching it in her hand as she rode him so hard she had to clench her teeth, watched herself in the mirror bouncing wildly.

Ride me!...Yes….oh Godess...so...fucking...good… Kaleb was for the first time in his life, struggling to think, to keep up with his little golden goddess as she rode him toward utter oblivion and he wanted it, was desperate for it, for the end she was bringing, his whole body straining to hammer into her hard enough and when she came, screaming his name mentally and physically he came with her, exploding into her, filling her with his seed, arms wrapped tight around her to keep himself grounded in reality because he’d about lost his grasp of it.

Oh Gods...you broke me...I think I’m dead and I’m good with it… he heard in his head and smiled against the back of her shoulder where he’d rested his cheek.

He moved a bit sluggishly, surprised by how spent he was, and Lucy giggled as she fell to the bed and he collapsed next to her.

I might just get my jewels worth out of this yet…. He looked at her sharply at that comment, narrowing his eyes when he saw hers shining with wicked mirth.

Might?! Gods woman, you just wait till I can breathe right again… Not good business to ride a man to an orgasm that good and kick him aside.

Lucy laughed wriggling until she was pressed against him, both laying on their sides facing each other. She ran her fingers over his lips in wonder.

You’re not really handsome you know? You’re unreal...gorgeous on a level beyond it...fucking unfair to us mortals…. She liked thinking over talking, and loved he kept up, could sift through all the wildness she knew her thoughts were and pluck out what she meant.

“You’re the Goddess here remember? I’m just a lowly worshipper who really likes the altar I’ve been provided.” He spoke outloud and her heart fluttered at the rich baritone with the lilting Boscan accent, coupled with his hand that had slid over her hip and gripped it, pulling her against him better.

“Ready to eat? We’ve uh...sort of played the day away.” He waved toward the transparent walls around them and Lucy giggled again, he was right, the sun was setting, they had been at it for a long time, but Gods did she feel good.

They ate, talking and teasing each other until Kaleb had had enough of being compared to elves in Lord of the Rings, he’d gotten enough of that from Bickslow who liked to call him “Elf Princess or Evenstar” all the time. He explained how it had happened to her, even shared little bits of the experience of being submerged in the light with her, but it didn’t stop her from teasing him.

“Thranduil” she purred at him when he kissed her and he growled, pinching her butt and making her squeal. A vicious pillow fight ensued but it digressed soon enough into them writhing all over each other on the bed again. She couldn’t get enough of him, every inch of his body felt perfect under her eager fingers and he was so...fun, had a wicked sense of humor and a playful nature but all in this immensely brilliant mind wrapped in an Adonis level body. He smelled good, tasted good, felt like heaven and was all hers for however long this date would last.

Lucy woke, she wasn’t sure what time it was, only certain it was daylight, the transparent walls letting it flood the cabin. Sitting up she smiled, looking to her side,Kaleb was still asleep on his back, stretched out the pale blue sheet drapped over his hips barely covering his groin, leaving his long tan legs bare and all of his upper body. His Platinum hair was tousled from their night of lovemaking, and she nibbled at her lip, she was actually sore from how much sex she’d had, Gods what a great feeling that was.

She slid from the bed, wobbling a little and giggling internally over it she made it to the bathroom and was stunned by how well appointed it was for being on a military ship. She relieved herself and took a brief shower, smirking as she did, she wouldn’t mind squeezing into the shower with her sexy Boscan but evidence of just how much they’d gone at it was all over her legs and she wanted to get clean before she let him get her dirty again.

When she emerged she found a towel to dry off and summoned Virgo, explaining to the smug looking maid that she needed some clothes but couldn’t say how much because….well...she wasn’t sure where they were going or how long Kaleb planned to keep her.

It was unlike her to be so careless about these kinds of things, but Kaleb had just...consumed her attention and in all the right ways,she felt...amazing. Virgo departed to gather clothes for her and Lucy emerged into the cabin, eyes drawn to the front of the ship because they were lower than when she’d gone into the shower and approaching a coastline...they were over water….were were they??!!

“Mmm, drop that towel and I’ll think about telling you, or better yet come back to bed and once I’ve kissed you a few times I’ll tell you anything you want.” Kalebs sleep deepened voice drawled from the bed and She grinned happily dropping the towel and climbing onto the bed with him, sliding into open arms as she climbed on top of him. Gods, no morning breath either, all warm apples and smooth soft lips.

He chuckled at that 

Immaculate light, the same magic that lightened my hair and eyes and turned my tattoos white purifies me, apparently makes me taste like apples.. He told her mentally, not willing to withdraw from the kiss.

Well, we Godess’ brush our teeth like good girls….she replied, also unwilling to surrender kissing him. 

A need of air finally had her pulling back and she froze as the view out the front of the ship became unavoidable. A gorgeous coastline that hosted a city of gorgeous sea side buildings. There wasn’t really a beach but the high cliffs over the sea held an amazing assortment of brilliantly designed structures, decks, staircases that led down to more deckways. She had seen pictures of this place in books and magazines.

“It can’t be…” She breathed.

Kalebs hands were sliding along her sides, he’d been thinking about luring her into another round of fun before they showered and disembarked but Lucys mouth falling open, eyes going huge as she suddenly thought she knew where they were but didn’t dare believe it made it clear they needed to leave the ship as soon as possible, she was going to be very happy. Or he hoped she was anyway. He’d moved heaven and Earthland to make this happen.

“Welcome to Minstrel Lucy...Capressa specifically.” He said softly and she looked down at him, her mind racing, elation starting to flow in.

“You’re playing a trick...we’ve only been on this ship…” She breathed and he smiled up at her.

“The Saberfox is an interceptor Lucy, it flies almost 5 times as fast as any other ship in Boscos fleet. We ARE docking in Capressa, Minstrel.” He confirmed and her gape spread into a smile and she squealed, bouncing off the bed and hopping in place giving him one hell of a show since she had some lovely parts of her that really made such motions very fun to watch.

He sat up, smiling, caught up in her glee and slid from the bed, almost bowled over back onto the bed when the still giggling woman threw herself at him and showered him with kisses. He caught her though, held his balance and spun her around, stopping and pinning her to the bedpost so she didn’t wriggle out of his grasp.

“You wonderful amazing man...Oh God, Capressa! I don’t have my passport...papers...Oh my God!!” She looked stricken and Kaleb caught her chin, made her look at him, spoke mentally and audibly to be sure he broke through the hurricane of her swirling thoughts.

“Lucy, I am a Guildmaster, I can travel the world with mages on staff at my side, as long as you’re with me, you don’t need all of those things...but...I did get it all handled, you HAVE papers for this trip, I got them. Now...get dressed, it’s only 9am, or show isn’t until 6 tonight, we can walk around, go shopping, whatever you want until then.” He told her and she blinked at him, wanting to squeal over the chance to explore but caught by the mention of a show.

“What show?” She asked and he smiled, pushing her damp unbrushed locks behind her ear affectionately.

“Midsummer Nights Dream, you wanted to see the travelling Minstrellan troup putting it on in Hargeon, well...we’re going to see it done by the core group here in Capressa instead.” He told her and Lucy kissed him again wildly as soon as that sank in.

She calmed enough to get dressed while Kaleb showered, emerging naked drying his long hair to the vision of Lucy in a white and blue sundress and lace up sandals humming while a man with multiple arms and streaked hair did her hair.

Sunglasses turned to look at him and a smile spread over the mans face.

“Nice hair.” The crab man said.

Lucy turned “Kaleb! This is my spirit Cancer, he’s a genius with hair.” She said brightly and Kaleb smiled moving past her to where his bag was, pulling out some clothes and not seeming the least bit bothered having Lucy and her spirit watching him get dressed.

“I’d be happy to get you combed out…” Cancer said turning from Lucy as Kaleb was pulling soft white boots over his snug blue pants. He looked up at the spirit and shrugged 

“I’ve had long hair most of my life, I can manage it but I’d be honored.” He said and it was the right thing to say, Cancer grinned and ushered the big mage into the chair Lucy had vacated and while Lucy gave Virgo a list of items she wanted she paused looking at Kaleb realizing she hadn’t asked how long they would be there.

“A week my Goddess, and yes, I told your Guildmaster and your friend Gray who will inform your team of where you are so nobody will worry.” He told her, hearing her thought. Her mouth fell open and he smiled at her as Cancer combed through his hair and set it neatly into the same style he usually had it in, with the top pulled back but Cancer set the long tail into a braid and tied it off with a black band before looking at Lucy who nodded in approval.

“A...whole week?” She asked Kaleb as they walked down the skyway from the ship and Kaleb nodded. 

“A week, I figured it would give you time to shop, visit the museum you’ve wanted to see and explore the city.” He replied and Lucy was shaking her head in amazement at the mans thoughtfulness, he’d found out what she wanted, and given it to her times 1000.

“I...I can’t believe you did this...I...you only had to go on one date and stay one night…” She said softly, eyes stinging a bit. Nobody had ever done something like this for her, and Kaleb was basically a stranger, well...they’d just spent most of a day and a night getting to know every inch of each other, but still...until day before yesterday, she’d never exchanged a word with him, had only seen him in magazines and heard Bickslow talk about him. Walked past him in the guild when he’d visited.

When they stepped off the skyway he pulled her to the side so people could get past them and pulled her into his arms. 

“You spent a good bit on this Lucy, I wanted to make it far more than worth every Jewel.” He told her and leaned down and kissed her forehead, smiling into her eyes.

“We’ll get you all sorts of new clothes, I know some book dealers who Dean Kalperden of the Academe Celestine in Bosco buys from, gets texts on celestial magic and such, the observatory is run by the father of one of my guild members so we can go there sometime this week too. You deserve all of this and I’m honored to be the one to give it to you.” He told her and she almost cried, but he kissed her, tongue sliding over her lip then stealing into her mouth, making her feel too much lust to cry.

“Lets go beautiful.” He said a little breathlessly when he pulled away and Lucy grinned, happily taking his arm to walk alongside him down the stairs to start picking their way through town.

She found out he didn’t make reservations at an inn or Hotel either, no, His father had a modest house that overlooked the sea in Capressa because he and Kalebs older brother Farron travelled to Capressa often for diplomatic reasons and most of the Pradesh children had gone to school there for college. Kaleb held two degrees too, which amazed her, amidst all he’d accomplished in his fairly young life, he had two degrees on top of it all.

So they stayed at the Pradesh home, went to see Lucys favorite play then spent the rest of the week exploring the gorgeous city, Kaleb made good on every promise too. Filling up two cases with new clothes for her, souvenirs and gifts for her friends and, they secured several rare books on Celestial magic that would be shipped to Lucys house back in Magnolia.

Every day was more wonderful than the one before it, Kaleb knew the city, had gone to school in Capressa, spoke fluent Minstrellan and made an amazing guide. They played, teased, spent every night making love on the large bed in the master bedroom that had huge doors opening to a gorgeous balcony over the sea. She woke each morning to beautiful views and that was before she left the bed. By the middle of the week, she knew she had a problem and carefully guarded her thoughts when she realized it, grateful he was asleep when it hit her. She...was falling in love with the beautiful Boscan man. He was fun, brilliantly intelligent, patient, kind and instead of put off by her chaotic mind and how she seemed to be so easy to distract and so unpredictable, he loved it about her and said so.

At the end of the week though, she would go back to Fiore and he would return to Bosco, they had lives to return to, and...she found herself wanting that less and less with every kiss, every touch, every playful, thoughtful gesture.

Kaleb was in the same quandry as his beautiful lover, he was now wishing he could extend their stay, wanted more time with Lucy, instead of sated and ready to return to his usual life, like he should have been, he didn’t want to give her up. He heard the little thoughts she tried to hide, there were cracks in her defenses he was simply too powerful, too good with his magic for her to keep it all from him. As they fell to the bed two nights before they were to leave, made love, writhing hungrily against each other, bodies damp with sweat, touches fevered and eager, Lucy arched her back as Kaleb rolled his hips, driving into her like a beast, she came, and her fevered thoughts, so wrapped up in the man on top of her let it out.

Oh Gods...God yes...so good, he feels so good….I love this man...Gods help me… When she was coming down from her climax, feeling him still shuddering from his own, she was wide eyed, but held him tightly to her, refusing to cry, refusing to do anything that might make him feel bad about being with her for the last week. Maybe he hadn’t caught it, maybe he was wrapped up in his own feelings, he had said sometimes she made even his mind stutter.

Kaleb had heard her though, and his own heart was tight in his chest, and his arms were tight around her when he rolled to his side, they fell asleep tangled up in each other. Both tormented by how much they didn’t want to leave each other.

By the night before they were to leave, Lucy was struggling more to keep it all in, hidden, it had been such a good day, they had gone to a fair, danced, eaten amazing food, listened to music and walked her favorite museum one more time. Had dinner at a place near the house and retired early, hungry for each other. They had sex on the balcony, then in the bath, finally, as they lay catching their breathe on the bed, he tipped her chin up so she wasn’t able to hide against his chest anymore.

His lips brushed over hers and his eyes were so full of warmth her throat constricted and she was biting back tears again. He ran his nose against hers, kissing her lightly, then kissing her cheek before looking into her eyes again. 

“I love you too Lucy.” He said softly and she froze, staring at him in shock, she hadn’t thought..but....she’d hidden it…

“Not well enough love, and really, how could I not fall for such a wonderful woman while she was falling for me? I don’t want to go back either.” He admitted. She was used to him answering unspoken questions now, but this...this pulled the stopper and tears fell down her cheeks.

He smiled, kissing them away. “Lucy...honey...if you don’t want us to stop here...we don’t have to.” He said softly and she shook her head.

He was White Sea, Boscan, he had to go home, thousands of mages depended on him. She was Fairy Tail, Fioran, she had a life, friends…

“We can figure it out...if you want, if you don’t...I won’t like it, it will hurt like hell and I won’t say it wont, but...I’ll respect that. I’ll be right up front with you though...I don’t want to stop...I want you in my life, I want more of you, so much more, I want to be with you...I want to see how deep our love grows…” He said softly and she saw then, the tears unshed shining in those eyes of his and kissed him.

“I want that...I want you.” She replied weakly.

The flight back to Magnolia was painful. Kaleb didn’t go with her, couldn’t, he went with the Saberfox back to Bosco after seeing her onto a luxury liner bound for Hargeon. She spent nearly the whole three days of the flight in her cabin sobbing, missing him painfully.

The third day she had cried herself to sleep and woke to a gentle sensation, almost a caress. Blinking she looked out the window and around the room, it almost felt like...him...but her bed was empty, she remembered where she was and the tears started filling her eyes again until…

No more My Goddess, no more tears, I’m right here. I admit, I was too upset myself for a couple of days to do this, but...I can link us, not all the time, but I’ll keep a soft link to you in place if you want and...when you want to talk about...anything...you just need to reach out for me, call my name and I’ll be here…

His voice was like silk in her head, soothing, loving, she grabbed hold of it with all she was too, getting a chuckle Any time? She demanded.

Any time my Goddess, I may bother you sometimes too, just because I want to touch that gorgeous mind of yours….Like I just did because I miss you… He admitted and she smiled for the first time since leaving him.

I miss you too...so much...it hurts….She told him and felt his touch again

I want you...want to be holding you...I didn’t get enough, nowhere near enough... He told her in a mental growl that had her core heating and she shamelessly sent him that information in a mental moan, getting back a delicious vision of him on the bed in Capressa with her on her knees, pounding into her while she screamed his name.

Put your fingers between those lower lips Lucy, I know you’re wet… he suddenly demanded and she sucked in a breath but almost immediately slid her hand down her body. 

That’s my Goddess, let that middle finger circle that sweet little pearl of yours… from there, Kaleb guided her through pleasuring herself, and Lucy, as she was writhing on her bed, started making demands of her own.

Stretched out on his bed in his home above the Guild Hall in White Sea Kalebs hand travelled his length as Lucy sent her demands through the link he’d made, Gods help him he missed her far too much for a week long affair, but he’d never felt like this for a woman before, never had love entered the picture with him, he was seeking a wife, knew it was expected he marry, every guild leader of White Sea had married shortly after gaining their position, raised their children in the guild.

Grinlow, the former Master of White Sea had two sons in it, both had refused to consider becoming its leader though, not wanting the immense responsibility of running such a large guild. His daughter had even left White Sea and formed her own guild called Emerald Eye, proving leadership ran strong in the line.

Kaleb was expected to marry, and getting married would free him from the intermittent demands of Boscos Princess, who liked dropping into White Sea when she travelled through the area to demand Kaleb warm her bed, it was an old stupid law that made it so she could demand such things, that she liked pain, whips, chains, that just made an already unpleasant issue that much worse. She’d left him needing healing more than once after her fun.

He knew she was considering taking consorts, and she could name him one, then he’d never get the chance to marry, and would be used like a sex slave, a stud for Kurino to use to sire children when she wanted them, she had similar designs on his brother Cristoff, though her true desire was Farron, always had been, she told him that every time she came and dragged him to her bed, that if his older brother would just take his place at her side, she’d never look at any of the other Pradesh siblings again.

It was a vile tactic, and if Farron knew, he might have done it, Farron would do anything to protect his family, sacrifice anything he had to, becoming Kurinos lover, even her husband was something Kaleb was sure Farron would do to protect his family from harm, Kaleb knew it, and so did Kurino, so did Cristoff, so he and Kaleb stayed quiet, never mentioned what the Princess did to them.

Marriage, even becoming promised to a woman would shield Kaleb from Kurino though, the Princess would never disrespect those things, so he’d dated, had some short relationships, but reading minds, hearing throughs, it made a woman become boring to him quickly, predictable, he knew all about them in short order. His longest relationship so far had lasted 3 months, and that because he’d not gotten to see her or be near her much because she was a captain on one of Boscos military airships. She would come into White Sea for a couple days at a time, they would spend most of that having sex then she’d leave when her tensions were gone and she was sated.

She loved the thrill of having the Master of White Sea to fuck, of telling her crew her lover was a Wizard Saint, she hadn’t really cared all that much about him, he’d thought maybe that would change, and had kept going with it mostly on his end because his father was worried about his seeming inability to maintain any relationship past the first couple of dates.

Yet here he was, reaching far, putting his magic to work because he...missed her. He’d never done that before, never created these distance links with anyone but family. But this was different, because he was falling in love with her, because Lucy had become his Goddess and pulling away from her kiss three days ago had been horrible, and he’d actually cried and he never cried, could count the times he’d shed tears on his fingers. When he’d found Bickslow as a child he’d cried, when his father had told him he was adopting him, he’d cried, when they had found Zen and brought him home, but never over something like this.

So he laid on his bed pumping his cock at Lucys direction, wishing it was her hand, letting her put the vision it was her into his head and embracing that fully because he wished for all the world it was. 

That was how they managed then, Lucy made it home and managed to be smiling again, but reached out for Kaleb often and, as promised, he was always there, always that warm wonderful presence came to her, caressing her thoughts as soon as she reached out for him.

While she cooked dinner for herself and her team, while she was cursing at Natsu for blowing another missions reward, while she was drinking her milkshake twirling the straw in the glass, he was there, she would carry on conversations with him that lasted through entire days because...she could, she loved his presence, loved the way he talked with her, how he praised her, joined in her snarking of unwitting people and guildmates. 

Sometimes friends would ask her why she was smirking, or she’d get funny looks when she would suddenly bust out laughing, but she didn’t tell anyone. Cobra knew, and actually got in on some of the conversations she had with Kaleb, even joining her laughing suddenly and giving her some cover when it would seem nothing was being said but then both of them would just start laughing.

“You’re in love Tinkerbell.” Cobra told her as she sat across from him a little over two months after she’d gotten back from that amazing week.

“I know, and I hate not actually touching him, seeing him with my eyes instead of my mind, it’s weird but...it’s all we can have right now, this strange long distance thing we have.” She sighed. An indigo eye narrowed on her “You could go to Bosco Tink, not a soul here would hold it against you, everyone loves you and wants you happy and that man...he makes you happy.” He said firmly and she couldn’t argue that at all but she shook her head. 

“Erza would be crushed, Levy...Natsu, Gods who would pull him in line?” She demanded.

Cobra snorted “Someone would Tink, and like Kaleb said yesterday, you could stay in Fairy Tail, the sisterhood between White Sea and Fairy Tail is finalized, Laxus and Kaleb just need to sign some paperwork to file it with the council. Kaleb would be visiting every other month then, and you would be with him…” 

She stared in wonder at the usually venomous man and he waved a hand airily at her stunned expression “Don’t go getting excited, I still think your an idiot who loses too much air to her tits keeping her from breathing normal, but you’re one of the few people in this guild I can stand to be around and your boyfriend...well...shit Tink, if you don’t take him I will, mans sexy as fuck.” He said firmly. He made no secrets he was a little Boscan in his mentality when it came to sex, liked men and women about equally. 

Kaleb being Kaleb delivered on every level and Cobra had said more than once during their talks he planned to get his hands into that silvery blonde hair and kiss the man to see if he was worthy of his Tinkerbell.

Kaleb enjoyed teasing Cobra too, and Lucy found it funny that Cobra listening in on she and Kaleb had created an odd sort of friendship between the two men who had barely ever spoken before.

“Erza would get over it, she wants you happy and Levy has the Bolteater to keep her little snatch all warm.” Cobra said. Lucy rolled her eyes at him but didn’t argue, she had just bought a house not long ago, she had a book she was almost ready to send to the publisher…

“He won’t prevent those things Tink, for fucks sake, do you love him?” Cobras demand made her blink in surprise, not noticing several people stilled and were looking at them at Cobras snap.

She smiled, blushing a little “Yes.” 

“Then make it fucking work. Love isn’t an inconvenience Tink, it’s a fucking gift.” He growled and she had reached over and grabbed his hand to squeeze it. Even though he was snapping at her, she still appreciated where it was coming from.

He was right. Laxus was a good example. Emzadi had made the man more relaxed, happier in his work as the Master of Fairy Tail. She was all optimism to his doubts and gruff growly nature, and she lavished affection on him, loving sliding up against him and kissing him when he wasn’t expecting it and Laxus would always melt and it was something to see, the big tough Lightning mage turning Teddy bear for his beautiful mate, and if he didn’t, well, Emzadi could certainly hold her own just fine.

Risley had apparently had the time of her life with Vander, and for once the youngest Pradesh hadn’t caused trouble, he’d focused on the chubby woman he was with and Risley still was in touch with him, Bickslow was pretty sure Vander even planned to visit the woman again, according to Kagura, who Bickslow was now steadily seeing, Risley flat adored the wild and wicked youngest Pradesh.

All in all, everyone had gotten a really good time out of the Auction, Cristoff, it turned out, had been won by the Strauss sisters, and hadn’t had the least bit of trouble managing them both, Mira still got dreamy eyed when she talked about it then smirked wickedly, promising if he came back for next years auction, she wouldn’t share him again.

The only thing that was bothering Lucy was, well, she was..late. Last month had been just a little spotting, strange for her, she usually practically hemorrhaged when the red river broke its dam but it had come on time. She’d even whined to Kaleb about it through their link. But this month, she was late, by more than a week. So, she bid Cobra a good day when she saw Wendy wave at her, she’d asked the youngest slayer to check her over, she’d really never been more than a few days off before.

A short time later she was gaping at the girl who was beaming at her. 

“You’re kidding…” She breathed and Wendy shook her head.

“No mistake Lucy...you’re two months along.” She said firmly and Lucys eyes went wide, panic flooding her.

“But I had a period last month! Not much of one but it still happened!!!” She protested Wendy shrugged

“That can happen Lucy, it’s not uncommon but I promise you, we can go to Porlyusica if you want and she can double check but...I’m certain.” Wendy said. Lucy shook her head.

“I...I need the second opinion…” She insisted and Wendy shrugged again, walking with Lucy from the guild and to the old healers home.

“I...I don’t mean to pry Lucy and it’s ok to not tell me, I swear I wont say anything to anyone but...who’s the father?” The youngest slayer asked curiously.  
Lucy blinked, there wasn’t any question really, she’d not had sex for more than a year before her week with Kaleb and certainly hadn’t had any since, she...she was in love, she couldn’t even think of other men, only the handsome blonde Boscan.

“I...I love you Wendy but...I won’t say...not yet...not until this is certain…” She said firmly and Wendy nodded, walking ahead of her to knock on the old womans door.

“You’re pregnant, two months and a couple of weeks at least because the baby has a heartbeat.” Porlyusica said firmly and Lucy nodded silently, thanked the woman, and took the prescription for vitamins and information she was given.

“I won’t tell anyone Lucy.” Wendy promised and Lucy hugged her. “Please Wendy...I need to think...I need to...figure this out…” She said.

“Could you...tell Erza I’m going to visit my parents for a few days? I...need to be alone…” Lucy insisted and Wendy nodded. 

“Of course Lucy...it’s ok Lucy, you’re healthy, so is the baby, it will be ok, everyone in the guild will be there for you if you don’t think the father will help.” She said.

Lucy smiled shakily and thanked Wendy again hurrying from her back to her own home. Panic was rising, fear, anxiety. Gods...what was she going to do? It was one thing to have a romance with a man who lived in another country, it was a whole different matter having a child with one. She wasn’t even ready to have a baby but...she slid her hand over her belly, Gods she’d barely noticed anything to warn her. 

Her breasts felt sensitive, and she was napping more, kind of tired, but she’d thought that was missing Kaleb, staying up all night talking with him.

She couldn’t get her head around it and once home, sank to her knees in her little den and started crying.

Lucy...beautiful Goddess, what’s troubling you? I can feel you’re upset… Kalebs silken presence and voice came to her and she bent over covering her face with her hands and slamming walls up, cutting him off. She couldn’t talk yet, couldn’t tell him yet. Couldn’t tell the man she was in love with that she had forgotten her damn potion, had dropped it, broken the bottle and not gotten another because she’d been too wrapped up in getting ready for the damn auction.

She’d meant to take one of the Boscan disks, Cana had even given her a tin of them, but...she’d forgotten that too, all wrapped up in her romance. When she’d had her mini period she’d breathed a sigh of relief just then remembering all her carelessness.

Kaleb was so successful, a Wizard Saint, Guild Master of White Sea, he was kind and patient and intelligent and she was in love with him, but it was just a romance, deep down she had kept thinking their talking mentally would help the desire for him, even the love she felt, it would fade with the distance, with not actually seeing him, touching him, looking into those gorgeous eyes or tasting those soft lips.

She couldn’t chain him to her and a baby...she started to form a plan, she could take a trip, say she needed to finish her novel and get it in for publishing, the publisher planned to give her an advance on the book, she could take that, rent a small place in a town where nobody knew her…

Gods she couldn’t give up her friends though, they would be so hurt, and Kaleb...Oh Gods...Kaleb, she cried more, wondering if the wailing would somehow wash it all away.

She didn’t see the flash outside, was unaware two tall men had appeared in the street outside her home, one stumbling and gripping her fence, silver eyes losing their glow as the man next to him ran up the little stone path to her door and grabbed the handle, she hadn’t thought to lock her door.

She was curled on her side in a ball sobbing when warm hands gripped her, pulled her up and lifted her from the floor, carried her a couple of steps to the overstuffed chair and she was sobbing into a broad chest.

“Lucy….” The ragged voice wrung through with concern made her turn blurry eyes upward to who had come in, she’d thought maybe Cobra, but instead of an Indigo eye, she met two worried Lavender ones.

“Kaleb...Oh Gods...how?’ She whimpered, trying to push away from him but he frowned and pulled her back against him.

“Cristoff, you’ve shown me your home enough times I got an idea of where it was,put that location into Cristoffs mind and got him to bring me here…” He looked up as his brother, still a little off balance from such a huge effort made, 5 jumps it had taken, massive Lunar Shifts to bring himself and Kaleb all the way from White Sea to Magnolia, but, he’d done it. The look of panic on Kalebs face had made it so he didn’t even question his older brother who had come bursting from his office wide eyed.

“Cris! Teleport us both HERE, NOW!!!” He’d shouted and Cristoff had just done it. Now his older brother was cradling a pretty blonde, no doubt the one he’d talked about, and Cristoffs magic immediately came to bear, he was a healer, if she was hurt, well, it was why Kaleb had him there instead of a regular teleport mage like his aid Thane.

The moment he let his magic reach out his eyes flew wide and he froze, staring in amazement at what he found.

“Lucy...Lucy tell me what’s happened, has someone hurt you? I...when you cut me off you were in anguish...I…” Kaleb was at a loss, she still had him completely blocked out but had stopped trying to pull away from him.

He looked expectantly at his brother who had this stunned wide eyed look on his face but his eyes were glowing so he was using his magic, had to know if Lucy was hurt but suddenly Cristoff had him blocked too. Anger and frustration flared up in him, he had a sobbing woman in his lap and a dumbfounded looking younger brother and both were keeping him from finding out what the hell was going on.

“Cris…” He growled and his brother blinked, shaking his head and smiling faintly, that at least meant whatever it was, wasn’t bad, but Kaleb still glared at him.

“No...no...Lucy right?” He asked and Kaleb frowned nodding. Cristoff came and knelt in front of the chair, touching Lucys arm and she jerked away from him but then relaxed when she met his warm reassuring eyes. Cristoff had a way about him like nobody else and Kalebs first instinct was to protect Lucy, to curl around her and drive the world away until he could help fix whatever was hurting her so much, but he trusted Cristoff, with his own life...even with Lucys, so he just held her and watched his brother.

“Lucy, I’m Cristoff, Kalebs younger brother, I am the Lunar Dragon Slayer, and I’m a double s century class healer, your friend Wendy? She’s years and tremendous amounts of experience behind me, do you understand where I’m going?” He asked carefully and Lucy tensed but nodded.

Cristoff smiled. “Ok, I want to go over you, check you out thoroughly, but it can wait, right now, you need to talk with Kaleb.” He said firmly and his gaze backed up his meaning. 

Lucy could only nod, Gods...a healer more advanced than Wendy, he knew, she knew he did, his expression said he did, but...he was respecting her...backing off and leaving her to handle this, to tell his brother…

Cristoff stood again. “I think I’ll go be useful, find the kitchen, maybe make some tea…” He said Kaleb grabbed his arm and Cristoff looked down at him and shook his head again.

“No...Kaleb, i love you, but you talk to her. I’m here, you sure as hell know how to call me when you’re ready for me to check her over, she’s not hurt, healthy, very healthy so...talk it out.” Cristoff said firmly and pulled from his brothers grasp and went in search of the kitchen.

Lucy felt Kalebs eyes return to her as soon as his brother left the room. 

“Dragon Slayer...so he can hear every word...I wish you’d let me back in… Lucy...please...tell me what’s happened?” He pleaded and Lucy met his eyes, forcing herself not to cry...yet anyway...he damn well...deserved to know, and...his brother knew, and he’d made it clear he wanted her to tell Kaleb, so...she had to...she couldn’t run from it...wasn’t even sure how or if she wanted to, her feelings were such a trainwreck.

“I...I love you...I’m so in love with you, Gods it didn’t even take the whole week either…” She rasped around the emotion crushing her. He smiled faintly, cupping her cheek, leaning up and placing a kiss on her lips then brushing her hair from her face before kissing her again.

“I already told you...I love you too, didn’t take me long either. I know the distance sucks, but I was going to surprise you next week, was coming to sign papers with Laxus, and I have a whole month planned here in Fiore, to get everything set up with the Guild sisterhood….and...that’s not it...it isn’t the distance…” He said, seeing no change in her eyes, no lifting of the worry, anxiety he saw in her brown eyes.

“Lucy…” He begged, she shook her head   
“I’m so sorry...I’m such an idiot!” She wailed and cried more and Kaleb was holding her, kissing her forehead, doing all he could to soothe her.

He could break through her barriers, few people could resist him, but she was keeping him out on purpose and he refused to defy that, refused to take away her choice. He could only beg her to let him in.

She lunged forward, burying her face in his chest as he rubbed her back “You’re not an idiot, you’re one of the brightest women I’ve ever met, you’re mind is more beautiful than the rest of you and Lucy...you’re gorgeous…” He said softly, and suddenly she opened up, let him in, and it all washed over him.

He sat stunned, still, and knew that wasn’t good, knew it was alarming her more, but by all the Gods...for all his mental ability...he was stunned. Mentally he yelled for his brother who was at the door with a large smile on his face in a moment.

She really IS? He demanded and Cristoff nodded giving his brother a warm look.

She is pregnant, she and the baby are healthy, she’s about 2 months and 2 weeks along I’d say, which means, you my brother, made that baby with her in Capressa and I am SO calling Dad...Cristoff confirmed and Kaleb could only blink a few times, still utterly amazed.

Lucy pulled back, crying, her swollen eyes searching his for his reaction.

“Please...please don’t hate me...I’m so sorry…” She begged and Kaleb blinked, looking at her in confusion before he started smiling, his lips curling up and he grabbed her face between his hands.

“You’re pregnant...sweet Gods...my Goddess is pregnant...with my baby...Oh Lucy...you wonderful amazing woman…” He kissed her soundly, and Lucy stared in amazement at his elated joyful expression. He wasn’t mad, he wasn’t pushing her away, wasn’t...rejecting or abandoning her.

“I’ll have to make some changes...quite a few...but...Lucy...Lucy honey you don’t have anything to be sorry for, you’re not stupid, you didn’t do anything wrong...Gods woman, you’re blessing me with a child and you think I’d be mad? I’ll never abandon you, never reject you, I love you!” He said and she was finally realizing...he was happy, and...he wanted her...and...their baby…

“YES! Gods yes I want you, and of course I want our baby!!” He was hugging her, standing and spinning her around then kissing her again, this time long and deep and holding her against him.

“Lucy...oh Lucy…” He breathed and kissed her again and she clung to him, finally kissing him back, drinking him in, reaching for him with all she was and he was there, like the powerful strong rock of a man he was, he was right there, filling her with reassurances, her mind given a lifeline in his presence so she had an anchor point to calm the chaos, keep her from drifting.

“Kaleb…” She whispered between kisses and he hugged her to him again. She had missed him so much, the mental link was wonderful but Gods being held, kissed, feeling him, his warmth and the way his body was so firm against hers. He couldn’t seem to stop kissing her, touching her hair, her face, pulling her in when she stepped back because he had to feel her in his arms against his body. 

He had no idea how they were going to make it all work, but, come hell or high water, he’d find a way. “I was going to ask you to promise with me when I came to Magnolia, Lucy...I love you...I don’t want to just be promised to you...to hell with that...Gods...Marry me.” He breathed against her lips and then Lucy was grinning, and crying again, though the tears were far from the same kind, and she was kissing him because damn it...he was hers to kiss “Yes...yes…” She managed weakly.

Cristoff leaned against the doorframe grinning, filming the whole thing on his com lacrima. Oh their family was going to go crazy, when their father saw this? Damn he’d have to make sure to deliver it in person because he needed a video of the reaction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy seriously hated being late...hated it, and of all the days, she’d been late, too much happening, she’d known she needed to trim back her activities, but no, she’d stubbornly held on to everything and so...she had been late, to her publisher of all things, but...fortunately, the man adored her, and had waited the near hour for her to get her ass from the Boscan Embassy to the publishing house in Crocus. 

Still, she’d left a wake of chaos behind her and looked up apologetically into pale Lavender eyes as she emerged from the publishing house.

“Don’t apologize to me, I’m your husband, I’ll love you anyway, apologize to him.” The big blonde said hooking a thumb toward his brother who was leaning against a nearby street lamp post looking a little paler than normal.

“I’m sorry Cristoff.” She said sweetly, hugging her brother-in-law who rolled his eyes and hugged her back.

“I am not an emergency teleportation lacrima...seriously...Gods sis, if I wasn’t getting some good Rende cuddles out of this I’d be down right cross right now.” The smiling Dragon Slayer said, reaching toward his brother. Kaleb eyed him doubtfully, hugging his son and kissing his temple but, after a pouty look came over his brother, he handed the toddler over to his uncle who purred at the little boy, earning himself the usual gleeful giggle and sharp yank on his long black hair he managed not to yelp over.”Unca Cris” The boy grinned and his uncle nuzzled him affectionately. 

Rende was talking well for his age, though he still Called his Grandfather “Gumpa” which delighted Arman to no end and usually earned him warm cookies and kisses.

Lucy had forgotten her appointment with the publisher, and had rushed out of the house and...left her beloved son fast asleep in his stroller in the foyer of the embassy. Now...attendants had been right there, but she’d still panicked, which had triggered Kaleb to grab Cristoff for an emergency exit from the Council headquarters in ERA to get to their son since Lucys only thought screaming into her husbands head was “RENDE!!! I LEFT RENDE!!!”

Rendevere Arman Pradesh was busy charming the lovely attendants when Cristoff had appeared with Kaleb and startled them. They had collected the toddler, thanked the ladies and teleported to the publishing house so Lucy could look out the window from the meeting and see her son was fine, safe in his fathers arms.

Kissing her son as he pulled his uncles hair some more, she turned to slide into her husbands arms, Gods he looked good in his guild dress uniform, all white leather and pale blue and gold.

“I think we have a babysitter…” She said and Kaleb laughed, hugging her to him, bending and kissing her soundly as Cristoff started gathering Rende’s things.

“Yep, taking my nephew to the embassy, he’s a serious magnet to all things female and Vander has been monopolizing the women, Rende’s my ace.” He declared. Rende grinned “I’m a ace Momma!” He cried and Lucy gave Cristoff a doubtful look.

“Well, no leaving him with any of them while you enjoy their company, keep him with you.” Kaleb said firmly.

Lucy gasped, frowning at him “I do NOT want our son seeing what I KNOW your brother is going to do with those women!” She said. Kaleb leaned down, kissing her frown away.

“He’s two my love, he won’t remember, and it’s not something he shouldn’t see anyway...he watches us.” He reminded her wagging his eyebrows at her and she blushed rolling her eyes. Their son had been awake standing in his crib watching them when they’d been...very vigorously fucking each others brains out just that morning and Lucy had been horrified, especially when Kaleb just chuckled and refused to stop, driving her to a wonderful climax she’d admit but still...right in front of their son…

“Things I plan to do with his mother should not be anything he should be shielded from beloved, He is Boscan and Cristoff will look after him...and we haven’t had real alone time in days…”He growled against her neck and Lucy smiled but looked meaningfully at Cristoff.

“If he comes back to me describing sexual acts you did in his presence I’ll make sure whatever mate you find one day has less of you to love.” She growled and Cristoff smirked at her, raising a brow. 

“Rende my darling nephew, your mother has threatened my reproductive abilities, lets go make sure they work right shall we?” He said wickedly. Rende grinned hugging his uncle.

“I want icecream!” The child declared and Cristoff laughed.

“Ice cream, then women, you really are my nephew!” He declared and kissed the boys temple before he, Rendevere and Rendeveres stroller vanished.

Kaleb gathered his wife to him turning her frowning face up so he could kiss her again. “We were both teasing you love, Cristoff will likely take him to the park or the museum or something.” He said softly and Lucy smiled kissing him back.

“I know, but when he tries to say different playing along means I can kick him in the nuts.” She replied sweetly and Kaleb laughed, hugging her to him.

“Gods I love you, Marry me again, once wasn’t enough.” He declared and Lucy grinned up at him.  
“Life altering decision, you want to do again?” She asked and he nodded, pale eyes warm on hers.

“How bout we talk about another life altering choice we made…” She asked and for the second time, this time far less dramatically but no less wonderful, she revealed a secret to her perceptive ever listening husband whose face froze, eyes widening.

“Same time frame as before, I’m not quite three months.” She whispered, kissing him hoping it would jump start him. Kaleb grinned lifting her up into his arms. “My Goddess...you’re sure?” He demanded and Lucy nodded happily down at him, kissing his smiling lips again.

“Cristoff confirmed it for me yesterday before you two left for ERA.” She said brightly.

Kaleb grinned “I think I might need ice cream.” He admitted, stunned but very very happy about it.

“Ice cream, then sex, because this mama is getting what Unca Cristoff won’t be, celebrating my book and, our growing family.” She said wickedly and Kaleb hugged her again before setting her back on her feet and keeping an arm around her as they started walking.

“Hmm, how about ice cream with sex...you'd taste amazing with strawberry ice cream…”


End file.
